


【脑洞】古铁雷斯漫漫追妻路

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [65]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 古劳。ABO。只是一个脑洞而已，不太可能会写。有十岁年龄差和生子情节。慎入。渣男回头苦追漂亮小妈的狗血故事。非常雷，但是爽
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【脑洞】古铁雷斯漫漫追妻路

漂亮Omega小美女Raul刚成年的时和朋友第一次去酒吧找乐子，一眼相中了金发Alpha大帅哥Guti，二十八岁的Alpha满嘴骚话，又会喝酒又会吹牛逼的，把小美女迷的神魂颠倒，一见钟情，他还没谈过恋爱呢，哪经得住这么撩拨啊，分分钟就被Guti迷的团团转，然后去开房了。

实际上Guti就是个骗炮的渣男，打完一炮就拔屌无情溜之大吉了，第二天小美女醒来一看，只留给他一个字条，上面写着类似“爷走了，爷赶飞机去了886。哦你挺骚的如果不是赶时间我还想再睡几次的”。

Raul傻了，他一心以为是遇见爱情了，结果是遇见了渣男？而且他都不知道渣男全名。妈的太难过了，小美女又生气又难过，心情巨他妈差，丧了大半个月，然后发现自己好像有点不对劲....

得，买个棒棒验验看，哦嚯，第一次就中了，都怪避孕套太劣质，以及渣男太可恶了吧。他崩溃了，自己才十八岁，这可咋办。打是不可能打的了，Omega这辈子都不可能打的了，思来想去，只能先生下来再送人领养了。

结果生完就不舍得了，小孩特别可爱，不哭不闹，可喜欢笑了。Raul心软了，决定自己把孩子带大。

于是就来到了本人最爱的年轻小妈带孩子的情节（摇头）

Raul在朋友的帮助下找了个轻松的工作，磕磕绊绊把孩子拉扯大了。他脑子聪明又有责任心，事业那是步步高升，不仅把儿子养的白白胖胖，还住进了大别墅，认识了邻居茉莉（？），茉莉也是个热心的Omega，和他关系很好，两个人经常一起逗孩子玩顺便聊聊天。茉莉挺同情他的，因为他“年纪轻轻就守寡了，太惨了”。

是的，惨遭渣男骗炮且抛弃的Raul对外宣称一律是：“我老公？死了。”只有对儿子比较委婉，说“你爸去了天堂，那是个没有痛苦的地方。”

本意还是“你 爸 死 了”

一转五年过去了，儿子也健健康康地长大了，嚯嚯那个蓝眼睛那个小金毛，跟他死去的（？）渣男老爸一个样。美女每次看到儿子，那是悲喜交加。喜是因为他真的很爱儿子，儿子就是他的精神寄托了，悲是因为....

“我老公？死了！”（哈哈哈哈哈哈草）

然后这天茉莉一家去旅游，问Raul去不去，Raul说我工作好忙，你们带我儿子去玩吧，我就不去了。于是儿子和茉莉开开心心的旅游去了。美女下班后回到家，家里冷冰冰的，他忽然意识到如果没有儿子，那他就什么都没了，而这儿子有一半还是渣男老爹给的....

淦，一想到渣男古铁雷斯，他就生气且伤心。他至今还留着当年在酒吧里偷拍Guti的一张照片，每次看到都是恨的牙痒痒又无可奈何地爱他，这个人在自己的生命里扮演了这么重要的角色却一走了之？

Raul越想越气，越气越丧，只好跑到酒吧里喝闷酒。自从有了儿子和工作他都很少来了，也没什么熟人。于是酒吧里的Alpha都注意到这么一个年轻漂亮的Omega在这喝闷酒？那必须骚扰一波。

结果美女很高贵，Alpha你们不配。

Raul把这群搭讪的人全都赶走了，想动粗的也被他锤烂了头（？）他这武力值还是以前保护儿子练出来的，反正就是很凶。

最后酒吧里有个阅O无数的情场浪子，金毛渣男古铁雷斯听到了alpha们的抱怨。他寻思着哎哟还有这么一个又美又辣的Omega呢？我可得瞧瞧。

Guti走过去一看，果然是个黑发大美女，那小脸漂亮的，最多二十岁出头，却很有气质，很有韵味。

不愧是情场老手，他一眼就看出了这多半是个人妻，但是他不在乎，他寻思着说不定人妻正和老公吵架呢，出来喝闷酒，那岂不正好？

既然要追求刺激就要贯彻到底咯.jpg

他就走过去准备搭讪。而Raul也看到了他，渣男很会保养，没多大变化，还是那副样子。美女傻了，美女惊了，美女怒了，满脑子都是冲过去把酒泼他脸上，再扇他两个巴掌！然后喊人把他打死算了。

而面对一肚子火气和委屈的Raul，渣男根本没认出来他。毕竟五年前他们上床的时候，美女还是个清纯Omega，又嫩又傻，哪有这气场啊？

Guti上去就是一波骚话，还是那一套。Raul努力保持镇定，有一搭没一搭的和他聊天，然后在心底计划要怎么趁机报复渣男。

Guti问他：“怎么以前没在这见过你？”

“我有儿子了，平时比较忙。今天心情不好...出来玩玩。”

“哦？那你家Alpha不管你吗？”

Raul露出了可惜的表情：“他死了。”（。）

渣男古铁雷斯一听就更兴奋了！感情是个寡妇啊！这不是正中下怀吗！他看Raul没有立刻赶走他，对他好像有那么点意思，于是开始花式撩骚。毕竟人家都泡不到的Omega，一见到他都不拒绝了，他多有成就感啊。

Raul真的不拒绝他，就可劲灌他酒，趁Guti喝的醉醺醺的，在附近的情趣酒店开了房。他扶着Guti去酒店，Alpha迷迷糊糊地靠在美女身上，闻着一股奶香味的信息素....脑子里忽然闪过一个同样留着黑色小卷发的身影....这味道有点熟悉啊？

渣男含糊不清地问Raul，美女解释说是他儿子几个月大，这是儿子身上的奶香味，Guti就没多想，他神志不清的大脑里全是“一会说不定我也能吃两口....”

美女：死到临头了还想ghs？

他们进了房间，Guti迫不及待地脱了上衣，然后Raul把他推到床上。

“等我一下。”美女笑着说，转身去翻酒店的抽屉。渣男又从后面抱住美女，亲他的脖子，在他的屁股上蹭来蹭去。

Raul忍着回头掐死他的冲动，从抽屉里拿出绳子....情趣酒店自带小道具嘛，把渣男激动坏了：“想不到你这么会玩...”

“还有许多你想不到的呢。”美女微笑着说，然后把Guti的手绑在了床头，骑在他的身上，又伸长了胳膊去架子上拿酒瓶和杯子。他的屁股刚好压在男人的yj上，把alpha爽的不行。

看到Raul倒酒了，Alpha说我刚刚喝了不少啊，结果美女说但是你没这么喝过吧...

Omega把一整杯酒都喝了，含在嘴里，趴到Guti身上亲他，撬开男人的嘴唇，喂了他满口的红酒....

渣男已经爽飞了，美女的舌头又软又滑，还会勾人，他本能的把一口酒全吞了下去。还想继续亲的时候，美女突然直起身子，擦了擦嘴，还往地上吐了口口水。他眼神变得非常冷漠，下了床扣好衣服，开始翻渣男的包，找里面的钱。

Guti愣了起码有三分钟，才反应过来，操，我这是碰上仙人跳了？

“你他妈——”

他一句话还没骂出口，就觉得不对了。他全身都很痒，又痒又热，尤其是yj，把裤子顶出个小帐篷。

他傻了，意识到自己被下药了。

被一个，Omega，下药了。

一时间，渣男那帅的惨绝人寰的脸变得煞白，他开始扭动手腕想挣脱束缚。Raul听到动静，终于回过头，站在床前居高临下地看着被绑住双手的男人，扬了扬他的钱包。

Guti差点气笑了：“你大费周章的勾引我，就是为了要钱？你...”

话音未落，美女狠狠地给了他一耳光，咬牙切齿地说：“这是抚养费！”

这话说出来，Raul自己眼眶也红了，他声音都在抖：“我说了你还有许多想不到的吧？想不到你儿子已经五岁了？"

渣男懵逼了，他半边脸火辣辣的疼，但是大脑一片空白，他想什么抚养费？我什么时候有个儿子了？还五岁了？五.....

然后他闻到了美女身上的奶香味，一下子全明白了。

“操，你是那个——”

渣男想起来了，自己五年前在酒吧是认识了一个刚成年的Omega，当晚就把人给办了。有一说一虽然嫩了点，但是还挺带劲，离开后他还和狐朋狗友念叨了两三天呢。

可是几天一过，他就把人抛到脑后了，害，世界这么多Omega我想去睡睡呗？

渣男以为这只不过他人生中的一次成功的骗炮而已，反正自己连全名都没留下，想必对方最多难过几天就和他一样忘了呢？

万万没想到，他没留名字，倒是留了个儿子。

Guti彻底傻了，他的手还被绑着，没穿上衣，yj硬的发疼，却一句话都说不出口，愣愣地看着Raul。美女却理都不理他，拿了钱就准备走。

眼看人都快走到门口了，渣男终于回过神来，又是道歉又是求饶的，可是美女全当没听见。他早就设想过有这么一天，再见到男人，肯定要报复他一顿，而且不能哭，就算哭了，也不能让他看到。

最后Guti说“那，那我儿子——好歹让我看看他长什么样啊......”

Raul的脚步停住了，咬着牙擦了一把满脸的泪水，转身从自己钱包里掏出一张照片，塞进渣男的钱包里，砸到他脸上。

“别再来打扰我！”

美女走了，留下欲火焚身的渣男在床上挣扎。

哦，爽到.jpg

古铁雷斯你也有今天...。

Alpha崩溃了，他手腕疼死了，这人太狠了绑这么紧，更别说他还被下了药，都快控制不住自己了。

他一边骂一边继续磨绳子，心说今天要么绳子断了要么我手断了！

这时他的动作让钱包掉到了地上，照片摊在眼前。照片上是一个金发的孩子，小脸肉乎乎的，眼睛是和他一样的湛蓝色。而黑头发的漂亮妈咪蹲在他旁边，脸上挂着幸福的笑容。

照片肯定还是以前照的，Omega是个小美女，看着还很稚嫩，也不知道怎么把孩子拉扯大的....

一瞬间渣男的心仿佛被什么时候击中了，他磨断了绳子就去捡起钱包，盯着照片，眼泪就涌了出来。呜呜呜渣男古铁雷斯浪了三十三年，万花丛中过，骗炮不留名，居然有了一个五岁的儿子和一个漂亮老婆。

虽然漂亮老婆现在可能想杀了他....。

但是渣男还是想去挽回老婆，和老婆重归于好。他再也不花里胡哨到处撩骚了，就一心一意挂美女和儿子身上。

可是高贵Omega会回心转意吗？

从小被教育“你爸死了”的金发儿子会接受这个诈尸的渣爹吗？

为人正直的热心市民茉莉能相信这个五年都不管妻儿的狗男人吗？

一切尽在知音海外版《古铁雷斯追妻路漫漫，迟来五年的爱啊他们是否能终成眷属》揭晓....

END


End file.
